


Day 23

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 23Captain CanaryChildren’s Footprints





	Day 23

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Nix!

Day 23

Captain Canary

Children’s Footprints

xXx

It was late and Leonard and Sara had been asleep for a few hours. Both were sleeping soundly until they weren’t, the slightest abnormal sound in the ship rousing them. They were both up and out of bed quickly, armed and ready to investigate. 

The door to their room slid open to a dark hallway, lit only by the safety lights near the floor and…

“Are those footprints?” Sara asked, her eyes trailing the glowing prints along the floor. 

“It would appear so.” Leonard replied over her shoulder. “Looks like they’re headed toward the bridge.” 

“Of course they are.” She muttered starting off down the hall. Leonard remained close behind, watching her back as they moved along the dark corridor. 

“They look child sized.” Leonard spoke up again as they passed the galley. “You’re not afraid of ghost children are you?” he teased. 

“Sara rolled her eyes. “Not likely.” she replied. “I’ve been dealing with predators my whole life. Frat guys, other assassins...you,” Leonard chuckled. “I think I can handle a ghost kid. Besides, who's to say it’s a ghost at all.”

“Just look at the prints, they’re tiny.” he explained. “No member of this crew made those prints.”

“Maybe Ray got stuck in a smaller size.” Sara suggested. 

Leonard snorted. “I’d love to see that.”

“That would be pretty funny.” 

They laughed as they entered the bridge, only to stop short at the smoky white shape hovering in the middle of the room. It was a human shape, a small child from the looks of it. It was staring at them with dead, hollow eyes.

“That is so fake.” Sara finally said squinting at the figure. 

As if to prove otherwise, it lifted one gangly arm, pointing at them. 

“Scooby Doo fake.” Leonard added unimpressed. 

Suddenly the lights went up, the figure barely visible in the light. 

“Are you kidding me?” Ray exclaimed, stepping out into the open. “Do you know how long it took me to program that hologram?”

“Well,” Leonard began. “We pranked you three days ago, so…”

Ray scowled. 

“Told ya it wouldn’t work, Haircut.” Mick added and they turned to find him sitting in the Captain’s chair, beer in hand. 

“It was a good effort though.” Sara replied. “Points for creativity.” 

Ray scoffed, turning on his heels and storming out.


End file.
